


Untouched

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song of the same name by The Veronicas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

Vera knew she had been somewhat stupid to walk away from what she was being offered by Joan, but she just wasn't sure how to handle it. She loved Joan, had done from the moment she met her, the emotions were driving her crazy. She had tried to think about things and yet... here she was, hating that she had walked away. She knew she had made a mistake. She was thinking about trying to salvage things, if she could find a way, she needed to get Joan back. She wasn't sure how... She had walked away from someone who lived to be feared and strong and yet, she knew she had hurt Joan. 

The doorbell rang, jarring her from her thoughts and she had answered, still thinking, her mind screeching to a full halt the second she met Joan's eyes with her own. She had barely had time to step aside before Joan was inside and she locked the door quickly. Things had moved quickly and, as Joan pulled her closer, Vera found she was responding without thinking, each small kiss, caress and touch drove her completely out of her mind. She had pulled back only once, her voice a little shaky, she was still shy. 

"I've never..."

"I know."

Joan had cut Vera off, her voice low and soft. 

"Trust me."

"I do."

They had moved together once again, Joan taking control a little but letting Vera choose her pace, the two would wake the next morning tangled together. Joan had smiled to herself, stroking a hand through Vera's hair. It might be a mistake but she didn't care. She had never cared. 

Vera had woken and instantly inhaled the soft scent of Joan, smiling. 

"Morning."


End file.
